Electrical switchgear systems remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some electrical switchgear systems, electrical phase components, e.g., in a circuit breaker compartment, may not receive as much cooling air flow as desired for higher power applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.